


Giving Orders, Following Orders

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [101]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Giving orders is all in a day’s work for Ryan, but then it’s nice when someone else takes over.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/gifts).



**9.15am. Anomaly Research Centre** 9.35am. M4 Motorway

“All vehicles use the hard-shoulder, sirens and lights on!” Ryan ordered as the sat nav displayed a warning for stationary traffic. “And be careful!”

Cutter hit the switch on the siren and turned the wheel without lessening speed. As Ryan leaned out of the passenger side window and plonked the magnetic blue light on the roof, the Hilux started streaking down the inside of a long line of cars.

Life had become a lot simpler when a regulation change had allowed UK special forces to make use of the same dispensations as the police when it came to attending emergencies.

**9.35am. M4 Motorway**

“All vehicles use the hard-shoulder, sirens and lights on!” Ryan ordered as the sat nav displayed a warning for stationary traffic. “And be careful!”

Cutter hit the switch on the siren and turned the wheel without lessening speed. As Ryan leaned out of the passenger side window and plonked the magnetic blue light on the roof, the Hilux started streaking down the inside of a long line of cars.

Life had become a lot simpler when a regulation change had allowed UK special forces to make use of the same dispensations as the police when it came to attending emergencies.

**9.52am. Car Park, Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell**

“Let’s get this place cleared of civilians and locked down,” Ryan said, glancing at Cutter for approval. “Concentrate on getting everyone out. Usual drill: no killing unless it’s absolutely unavoidable.”

Cutter nodded his agreement to Ryan’s approach and then the military teams streamed into the building, leaving Claudia to deal with the harassed management while he and Abby did their best to make sense of the eyewitness reports from the frightened shoppers milling around in the car park.

As usual, the kids were a good starting point. They simply described what they’d seen, without the adult’s default filter of impossibility.

**9.58am. Car Park, Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell**

Connor was doing his best to correlate the anomaly’s position with a map of the precinct.

Stephen had loaded the tranquiliser rifles and was waiting by the main entrance for the signal to move in.

The evacuation was going well and so far there were only four known casualties. Ambulances were already on site and none of the injuries were believed to be life-threatening.

Cutter and Abby believed they were dealing with some sort of Mesonychid, which in military parlance translated as something large and furry with bid teeth.

They were all waiting for Ryan to give the next order.

**10.10am. Main Entrance, Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell**

“Let Stephen and Abby do their jobs,” Ryan said firmly, addressing his military teams. “Cutter wants the critters alive. No lethal force unless there’s immediate danger to life. Got it?”

His men nodded. They still didn’t wholly trust the new weapons they were trialling, courtesy of their French counterparts, but they knew better than to disobey a direct order from their captain.

Ryan didn’t suffer fools gladly and every man under his command was well aware of that.

The soldiers checked their weapons again and then moved back in ready for more action, as the steel door shutters rolled up.

**10.18am. Bentalls, Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell**

Ryan had never understood the attraction of cushions. Perhaps he just wasn’t gay enough.

At least not for the lime green variety. Or orange. Orange was equally repellent.

The shaggy-haired menace from the past liked cushions well enough, though, and was currently making itself at home on a purple sofa covered by lime green and orange monstrosities.

As Ryan watched Abby manoeuvre herself into position, resting her dart rifle on the back of another equally hideous sofa, Ryan held up a hand, signalling to his men to leave her to it.

Their animal expert knew exactly what she was doing.

 **10.36am. W.H. Smith, Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell** 11.15am. Waterstones, Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell

“Cultured little bugger, isn’t he?” Lyle remarked.

“Tell that to the manager,” Ryan said, looking down at the young, bearlike creature that had chewed its way through an entire section of classics but had given up half way through War and Peace. Not unlike most people.

“Nah, that’s Claudia’s job.”

Ryan grinned. His second in command was right. At least they didn’t have to worry about putting a positive spin on this sort of chaos. “OK, lads, get Mr Furry crated up, and be careful, his bite’s probably worse than his bark.”

Lyle groaned. “Leave the jokes to me, mate.”

**12.46pm. Sainsburys, Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell**

They weren’t joking now.

A bunch of teenagers had evaded the initial clearance sweep and gone on a nicking spree.

Their attempts to cram bags with as many high value items as possible had ended abruptly when they’d run into a hungry adult Mesonychid.

By the time it had been brought down with a nerve-jangling blast from three EMPs, one of the kids had lost an arm and had come close to bleeding out.

Ditzy got a tourniquet and a large field dressing on the ragged stump and Ryan gave the order to allow the paramedics in.

The screaming continued.

**2.23pm. Argos, Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell**

Ryan leaned against a concrete pillar, watching what he hoped was the last Mesonychid being loaded onto a trolley to be returned to the now-weakening anomaly.

Adrenaline was starting to ebb from his system, but Ryan knew better than to relax his guard at this stage of a shout.

There had been few injuries. The worst was the teenager who’d been used as a chew-toy. Beyond that there had been two bites, one slashed thigh, and a sprained ankle for one of the shoppers who’d made an overly hasty descent of a staircase.

Not bad for a crowded shopping centre.

**5.37pm. Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell**

“The Professor says we’re done here!” Ryan announced. “Get the kit back in the vehicles and get ready to move out!”

The anomaly had been gone for over two hours now and Connor claimed he was getting clear readings on his various gizmos. Ryan was quite happy to believe him. Their resident genius was very rarely wrong on matters like that.

Ryan handed control back to the security company, and they headed out to tangle with the rush hour traffic.

With a litany of Scottish-sounding curses echoing around the Hilux, on balance, Ryan decided the Mesonychids had been easier company.

**8.15pm. Stephen and Ryan’s Flat**

Ryan hung his jacket up in the hall, unlaced his boots and left them by the door in case of the need to make a hasty exit.

In the bedroom, he quickly stripped off and dumped his grubby clothes in the laundry basket.

He was sweaty, tired and desperately in need of a beer.

He’d also be very happy if he didn’t have to take another decision for the rest of the evening.

“Pizza and oven chips,” Stephen announced. “You have a shower, I’ll bring you a beer.”

Ryan grinned. “I knew there was a reason I loved you, Hart.”

**9.55pm. Stephen and Ryan’s Flat**

“On your stomach, soldier boy,” Stephen ordered.

Ryan turned over, enjoying the feel of the crisp white sheets against his skin.

Stephen ran his hands down Ryan’s body, trailing his fingers down the crack of Ryan’s arse, probing gently at his tight, puckered hole.  
“Spread your legs.”

That was an order Ryan was very happy to obey.

Stephen’s lubricated finger slipped inside him and rubbed gently at his prostate.

“No moving. Just lie there and let me do the work.”

When Stephen’s cock gently pressed inside him, the no moving order was finally withdrawn, leaving Ryan pressing back, wanting more.

**10.20pm. Stephen and Ryan’s Flat**

Ryan’s breathing was ragged from the force of his orgasm.

Stephen lay next to him, his fingers stroking gently over Ryan’s arse, occasionally dipping lower to tease at his sensitive balls.

Ryan pillowed his head on his arm, eyes closed, as the last tremors of his climax coursed through his body.

He knew from the hard cock pressed against his side that Stephen was still holding himself in check.

“You get five minutes to recover, and then I’m going to fuck you through the mattress again,” Stephen murmured.

Ryan grinned. “Sound good to me.”

And it was. Very good indeed.


End file.
